warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Whisper of the Warriors
This is apart of the Kittypets Series. It is the first book of the second arc. Prologue The cream she-cat padded slowly into the starry night sky. She looked around, once, twice, then continued on her way. She kept on padding until she saw the shadow of another cat up ahead. She padded over to it. The tom's short brown fur rippled as he turned to look at her with great amber eyes. She purred. "Shasta." He nodded, "Joy. Or Joyheart I should say." she purred and pretended to cuff him on the ear, he ducked and they sat together. Suddenly, Shasta blinked, "Do you think they'll ever find out?" Joy pulled away from her mate and glared at him, "Why should they? Things are fine the way they are! Leave it, you worry too much!" The tom growled and looked straight ahead, "Or maybe too little. Joy, nothing can remain a secret forever." Joy started to snap something but puled up short. She sighed, "Fine. But Shasta, I won't tell them," she gave him an evil eye, "Will you?" He shook his head. She purred and nuzzled his side, "I must leave. I'll see you soon!" she bounded away. Shasta called off into the starry night, "Good bye Joy." He sighed and another she-cat materialized next to him, "Is she gone?" she asked irritably. Shasta nodded, "Sierra, just give her a chance-" Sierra shook her head, her eyes blazed, "Well, besides the fact she stole you from me..." Shasta rolled his eyes, "The lies she's told! The things she's done!" Shasta sighed, "Sierra, I love you you know. This was just..." "...an accident?" Sierra snarled. Her eyes grew sad, "Lots of things are accidents dear. But cats will have to pay for this one." and she stalked away into the night. Chapter 1 Bramblekit sighed. Starkit shifted beside her. It was barely dawn. the sun was peeking out over the horizen. Bramblekit and Starkit used to play all the time at this hour, but everyone complained. So now they were stuck. Inside. With nothing. To. Do. Bramblekit sighed. Starkit wasn't up yet either. Bramblekit was getting tired of waiting for her sister. She looked Starkit a few times but nothing happened. Finally, she gave up and yowled into her sister's ear, "WE'RE GONNA BE APPRENTICES TODAY NOW GET UP!!!!!!" Starkit woke up and yowled in fright making Bramblekit yowl in fright making-well, you get the idea. Anyways, the whole camp was up before the sun was. 2 lectures, 3 warnings, and 6 threats from sleepy warriors later, the kits sat, glaring sullenly at eachother. Their bad mood from the morning was only being worsened by their mother's constant licking. Or rather, Joyheart's constant licking. Bramblekit was often confused. Moonstar never seemed to have time for her kits, so her best friend took care of them. Sometimes it made Bramblekit's head hurt. Or made her think of the creamy warrior as her mother. One ceremony later, Bramblepaw and Starpaw pushed their way into their new den, laughing with their new apporentice friends, a few kits trailing behind them sqeauking in excitment. Moonstar sighed. She wished with all her heart she'd had more time to interact with her kits when they were younger. Now it was too late. She wondered if any cat knew how she felt. Her eyes strayed across the clearing and caught the gaze of the one cat who might have. The cat nodded and jerked their head sadly in the direction of the new apprentices. Her eyes were a little glassy. I'm not alone... thought Moonstar determindly. Chapter 2 Bramblepaw bounded out of the camp with her sister. Gingersnap had assigned the two new apprentices and their new mentors, Fireflower and Nightstalker, to patrol the territory. The apprentices were excited, they knew the other Clans were desperate to get their filthy paws on SkyClan territory. It had never made sense to Starpaw. SkyClan had the purest blood, Chestnut said so. And Chestnut and his mate, Rosebud, were two very wise cats. And yet, the other Clans seemed to think they were entitled to territory that was't theirs. Starpaw looked at the ground, trying to scent the warriors of her Clan, the scents of the prey, the wild air. Then- THUMP Starpaw squealed in terror. Bramblepaw looked at her sister irritably then shrieked, "What is THAT????" "That, would be a horse." said a very calm voice. A brown tabby she-cat slipped out of the undergrowth and stared at the large creatures, then at the new apprentices. "They're scary, but they won't hurt you." she dipped her head. "Starpaw, Bramblepaw. The last time I saw you was when you were kits." she looked at the warriors of the patrol, "Greetings Fireflower, Nightstalker. I'm just talking to Moonstar." The warriors nodded and let the cat pass through. "Who as that? She didn't smell like SkyClan." said Starpaw in confusion when the brown tabby had left. Fireflower said, "She's Bramblestar, the leader of ThunderClan. She helped SkyClan out when...we were having a bit of trouble. That's all." The warriors began walking towards the ShadowClan border, leaving the two apprentices to catch up. Starpaw wasn't really paying attention to the patrol anymore, the horses and the ThunderClan leader had taken the fun and energy out of it. Why hadn't she known who the cat was? All the other kits in the nursery seemed smarter then Starpaw and her sister, even thought they were younger. Starpaw felt as though there were so many secrets in her Clan she'd be lucky if she ever found out any of them.... She sighed and ran to catch up with her patrol. Chapter 3 Moonstar padded out of camp. The smell of the cat beside her comforted her. She knew she was only there as a cover up. The cats were on their way to the Moonstone. Moonstar's plan was to pretend she was going there, the cat was her escort. Really, this was the cat's journey to make. The cat walked quickly, its long legs sweeping over the great moor, eyes wide open as if conteplating the delight of what it was about to do, who it was aobut to see. Moonstar knew she would be rebuked by another cat for allowing her companion to go through with her crazy plan, to help her even. But she had no choice. She was sure that cat would understand. After all, he played a role in the plan too. The cats hurried on over the hills to the single glittering pool. Chapter 4 Bramblepaw and Starpaw sniffed around the border. It had been a few moons since their first patrol and they were quite used to everything now. Well, almost everything. "StarClan's kits I hate those things!" spat Starpaw after another day of walking past the horses. One had reared up and stamped the ground, a few fox lengths from where she was. Bramblepaw laughed but as a horse reared again, the sisters ran after their patrol. Now they were sniffing along the ShadowClan border. Their mentors were both sick in camp with green cough so the sisters had volunteered alone. Starpaw was about to suggest that they head back when there was a sudden noise in the braken ahead. Bramblepaw gave a mighty yowl and flung herself at the bush, only to be hurtled out seconds later. Four strong warriors emerged from the bush, sneering. Bramblepaw snarled, "Get off SkyClan territory, ShadowClan fiends!" The cats howled with laughter and the biggest, at least 3 times biggerthen the small apprentices, stepped towards Starpaw's sister. "We're on ShadowClan territory little one. The borders begins over there." he nodded towards an area several foxlengths over the border the she-cats mentors had showed them. Starpaw growled and shook her head. "Theives! This territory belongs to SkyClan! Leave now!" A she-cat laughed, "These kits have never been taught that they don't deserve any territory! I thought SkyClan would teach their kits about their history of bad blood!" The cats shrieked in glee and padded off chorteling leaving Starpaw and Bramblepaw more confused then ever before. Chapter 5 Shasta closed his eyes. Sierra sat next to him licking a paw. Shasta wasn't sure if he found her prescence coforting or irritating. He had come here to be alone, but he had also come to delve into some of the darkest secrets the new SkyClan had ever had. He padded a little way away from Sierra, she shifted a tad but understood. He needed her to be close, sense her presence. But she could not come with him. He padded on. Suddenly, he was alone in the dense pine forest. A pond lay at his paws. He sighed and looked at it slowly as if daring it to run away or show him what he asked. He took a deep breath and murmered something. A picture bloomed within its depths and Shasta strained to see it. As the picture became bigger, clearer, and more solid, he saw what it was and backed away, shaking his head. "No...no." Chapter 6 "I'm sorry." Moonstar sighed. Bramblepaw felt a little bad for badgering her mother but Starpaw was determined to find out what the ShadowClan cats meant. And as Starpaw was known never to give up until she got what she wanted, Moonstar was having a hard time saying anything without Starpaw breaking in. "I-" "But what'd they mean?" "Um-" "I don't get it." "Well-" "I think-" Gingersnap, the apprentice's father broke in for the first time. He had been grooming his fur, listening for a while until he sighed and spoke up. Throwing a meaningful glance at Monstar he said, "ShadowClan thinks we are not worthy of our territory." "We got that." Starpaw said scornfully."But what about the 'bad blood' part? The only thing I know that has bad blood is ShadowClan and those fat, lazy, reeking kittypets." Gingersnap looked a little offended by the last remark and Moonstar flinched. Since Gingersnap seemed to have lost his train of thought, Moonstar took over, sounding calm but her eyes were sad and a little annoyed too. "You see, um. A long time ago-oh, it's a very long story. But every single original member of SkyClan was a rogue, loner, or kittypet. Your father, Joyheart, I, and a cat named Shasta were the first. We were taken, forced away from, or lost from our homes. We journeyed and found cats ike us, alone and in need of help. We made a group. And then we came here." Joyheart had sensed what the conversation was from the shocked look on the apprentices faces and padded over to them, "We made a Clan with the help of Bramblestar. She comes to talk with us every once in a while, we've become friends." Gingersnap grinned at the shocked looks on the young she-cats' faces, "Any questions?" Chapter 7 "I still can't believe it." Starpaw grumbled. Bramblepaw shrugged making Starpaw angrier. Their parents had always told them SkyClan had nothing but Pure, Clan Blood. Now they discovered nearly everyone in it was a kittypet at heart. Including them. "We're HalfBlood!" she had hissed at Bramblepaw after they had walked away from their parents when the conversation was over. Bramblepaw had sighed, not really paying attention and responded, "Did you see Joyheart when Gingersnap talked about Shasta?" Starpaw wondered how her sister could mantain her sanity. Altohugh she had to admit, the story of Shasta had intrigued her too. Now, as they settled in their nests, Starpaw wondered if there were anything else their parents were keeping from them. Moonstar watched her daughters talk and settle in for the night. She knew that they would probably be wondering why their parents hadn't told them, what else they were hiding. The only thing they were keeping that actually matter was a secret only two cats in the clearing knew. And Gingersnap was not one of them. Chapter 8 Shasta sat next to Sierra, waiting. The pond moved, a cat's head coming out, further and further...until Moonstar stood over him. Then Joy, and finally a sputtering Gingersnap. "We need a new way to do this!" he gasped. Moonstar laughed and Joy managed a smile. Shasta remained stonily silent and Sierra sighed. Gingersnap looked around and sensing the serious atmoosphere, ceceded. They padded together to a starlit clearing, secluded. It would have been nice except for the fact that Sierra was staring at Joyheart angrily who stared back, just as icily, Shasta and Moonstar were both silent, and Gingersnap was looking around in confusion. Shasta was the first to break the silence, "Um....well. As we all-" he stopped as all three she-cats began frantically moving their eyes to a confused looking Gingersnap and back to Shasta who sighed. "As most of us know-" Gingersnap still looked confused at what the she-cats had been doing and what Shasta was saying. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes inncocent and puzzled. Shasta sighed, "We need to talk." Sierra glared at Joyheart, "Badly." Joyheart, still snering at Sierra said to Moonstar, "I can't believe you didn't tell him." Moonstar rolled her eyes and said to Shasta, "We have to tell him now. This concerns him too." And Gingersnap listened, eyes widening as the others told him what was happening. What is the secret that has been in SkyClan for moons, ever since the time when Bramblepaw and Starpaw were born? Well, I'm not gonna tell you. Not yet. If you wanna find out, read: Lightning Flash! :D